The Shadow Box
by blueaqualily
Summary: Curiosity killed Pandora. When she opened the box she released 12 demons that almost destroyed us. Zeus cursed her and her descendants for her sin. The gods hunted the demons and put them in the shadow box in the Underworld 2012 years later the demons are free. My name is Danae and I was chosen by the gods to save the world. If I am not careful curiosity will kill me too.


**A/N Hello, readers! This is a new story based off the myth of Pandora. According to Greek mythology, she opens the box given to her by Zeus and unleashes sickness, but in my version, she also releases 12 demons that represent one of the worst traits of the Olympians that terrorize human society, and become a part of it. The gods are forced to contain the demons in a new box-the Shadow Box-hidden in the Underworld. 2012 years later after the fall of Greek civilization- present day- Danae- the latest descendant of Pandora is chosen by Zeus to hunt down the demons that have recently escaped the Underworld. She must catch them by the winter solstice before they destroy human civilization and to reverse the curse Zeus placed upon her family. Curiosity killed Pandora, and if Danae is careless, it will kill her too. **

**Also, Epimetheus is the brother of Prometheus, and Epimetheus was the husband of Pandora. Now onto the story! Hope you enjoy! Please read, review, follow and fave! **

* * *

Perched on the high shelf, the metal box gleamed in the faint moonlight, shimmering under a silvery film of dust accumulated from months of neglect. I edged closer to the wall and unconsciously stretched on my tiptoes to reach the shelf. The absurdly high wooden ledge had been built for a reason- to prevent me from reaching it. My hand trembling, I strained my legs and pushed my body forward to grab the box. My heart wobbled in my chest as my fingers hovered a few inches from my salvation, though as I leaned in, my fingers brushed empty air.

Anger kindled in my heart, slowly stirring in my chest. Why would Zeus give me a gift, and forbid me to open it? My husband heeded Zeus' warning and attempted every desperate measure to thwart me. At first, I had tried to ignore the curiosity blazing in me, but every day that passed, I stared at the box with longing. It only added fuel to the fire. Wonder blazed in my veins, growing stronger every second, and burning away all common sense. They mystery of the box became the focal of my life until it left me teetering on the brink of sanity.

Suppressing a huff of frustration, I repositioned my body and lifted my arms again. A tingle danced down my spine, almost like a warning, and my stomach tightened with anxiety ... and something else. Fear- of the unknown. Though, as the urgent voice in the back of my mind whispered, "Open the box! Open it!" I pushed back the feeling of foreboding to the darkest corners of my mind until it was forgotten. My hand trembled the closer it came to touching my prized possession.

"Pandora?" Epimetheus demanded. "What are you doing?"

Tendrils of hair whipped across my face as I whirled to face him. Through a curtain of hair, I saw the candle my husband held to his face cast an ominous glow around it, outlined with shadows, accentuating the prominent cheekbone in his face. Making it appear sharper, sterner. He studied me warily with his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I whispered apprehensively.

"I could ask you the same," he quipped, his brow furrowing grimly.

I did not answer. Instead, I clenched and untightened my fists before letting my arms fall to my sides in resignation. I knew Epimetheus wanted me to meet his gaze, but I bowed my head, staring at the gleaming marble floor. A soft sigh of exasperation and love escaped his lips, and the curtain of hair was tenderly pushed back, so I would have no chose but to look at him.

One hand slid underneath my chin, holding it firmly in place as I met his gaze. As his vibrant eyes probed mine, my defenses crumbled like dust. With his free hand, he tucked loose stands of hair behind my ear, and his thumb traced deliberate circles on the side of my temple.

"Pandora," Epimetheus breathed, worry lacing his voice. "What is your enthrallment with the box? What is so special about a simple metal box? Especially when Zeus has warned us never to open it."

"Haven't you ever wanted to just open it a crack?" I questioned. "Why would the gods give us a gift we could never open? Whatever Zeus placed in that box, he did so for a reason, and I am certain that _I_ am the reason, even if I myself do not understand. But whatever is in there, was intended for me and me alone. Not even the gods will thwart me from knowing my destiny, and that starts with what lies in that box."

The moonlight traced a silver outline of his compressed jaw as his eyes glinted with anger and fear. His erratic breathing filled the eerie silence of the room.

Epimetheus hissed, "Who are _you_ to defy the gods, Pandora? My foolish brother disobeyed Zeus, and what did he get in return? Chained to a mountain with a swooping eagle circling him every day to devour his liver? Is that what you want? To challenge the gods and see the true potential of their vengeance? Do you wish to share the same fate as Prometheus?"

His pointed words washed over me, and a shiver of fear crawled down my spine. I shook my head frantically as I imagined myself shackled and tortured. I tried to unhinge my jaw to form a response, but no words could move past my lips. As I stood erect in terror, I felt his hands envelop mine, pulling me out of my trance. Warmth surged through my body until the fear slowly ebbed away. Though, part of me wondered if the risk was worth it if the box turned out to be empty.

Satisfied his words had the intended effect on me, Epimetheus smiled gently, as if to reassure me.

"Come to bed with me," he whispered.

Before I could answer, my husband wrapped a sturdy arm around my waist. Dazed, I allowed him to steer me out of the room and into the bedchamber. It took all my willpower not to throw a glance over my shoulder at the box as we shuffled down the hall. While he led me away, I could feel its presence burning into my back, taunting me. Though I felt safer enveloped in Epimetheus' embrace, the security of his arms was not strong enough to quell the desire to unravel the mysteries of the box.


End file.
